Metals such as stainless steel as well as nickel, cobalt, titanium and tungsten based superalloys are frequently coated with a corrosion resistant material. One such corrosion resistant coating is a metalide coating, in particular, nickel aluminide coating. One method of applying such a metalide coating is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,334,417. Platinum and MCrAlY wherein the M represents a nickel cobalt alloy also form corrosion resistant surfaces. These metals cannot be applied as coatings using braze alloys. The melt suppressants in the braze alloy promote oxidation and corrosion and therefore are unsuitable for this application. As such, these coatings are typically applied using a plasma spray. The plasma spray apparatus is expensive and not particularly suitable for small or localized repairs.